A past with you
by Spencersomega
Summary: When Sean Hotchner comes to visit his brother, the secret past between him and Reid is exposed. Reid/Rossi-Father/Son Mentions of a past miscarriage and a 21 year old having sex with a sixteen year old.


"Agent Hotchner, here's someone who would like to see you.", Agent Anderson told him when saw Hotch walk into the bullpen. "Who?", Hotch asked him. "I don't know, sir. He didn't give a name, only said he needed to see you.", Anderson replied. "What does he look like?" He asked. "Blue eyes, blond hair, has a beard and kinda looks like you.", Anderson said and Hotch wasn't able to hold the groan back and got the attention of his whole team. "You can bring him up.", Aaron said and Anderson went to get him.

When he was out of sight, Hotch turned to face his team and was met with curious looks from them. "You know that guy?", Morgan asked him, voice full with curiosity. "You could say that.", he replied. "And what does that mean?", Garcia asked him. "He's my brother.", Hotch replied. "Is he hot?", Prentiss asked shamelessly. "He is my brother.", Aaron said more forceful this time. He doesn't want to think about his brother that way. "He got Hotchner genes, he has to be hot.", Garcia said as if it is the most normal thing to say. "What does that mean?", the unit chief asked her with a glare on his face. "Oh honey, have you looked into a mirror today? You're basically the definition of hot, after my chocolate thunder of course.", Penelope said and winked at Morgan and Hotch. Morgan started laughing while Hotch looked perplexed at her. "I don't even know what to say about that, but we talked about you calling me honey.", Aaron said. "All you need to know is that she thinks you're the hottest guy in the room, after Morgan.", Prentiss replied. "But that doesn't mean everyone else isn't hot. You're all basically the definition of hot, my fine fury friends.", Garcia said, grinning at them. "Did I have her drug tested?", Hotch asked JJ, while the rest of the team started laughing expect Garcia who looked confused. "No, sir.", JJ replied between giggles. "Garcia, tomorrow morning at 8 you're going to get drug tested.", Aaron said in his typical unit chief voice. "But why?", Penelope asked confused. "Because you called us your 'fine fury friends' again and the last time you did it I overheard Hotch telling JJ to remind him to have you drug tested.", Reid replied. "Hey now, that's not fair.", Penelope said pouting. "Tomorrow, 8 am.", the unit chief said and turned around when he heard the elevator opening. Time to find out what his brother is doing here.

Before Hotch even got a chance to greet his brother, Spencer was on his way towards Sean and slapped him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Reid screamed and got the attention of everyone else in the bullpen. "Let's take this somewhere else.", Rossi said and took Spencer's arm in his hand and dragged him towards the conference room. Everyone followed them and in the conference room they all sat down expect Aaron, Sean, Dave and Spencer. "Mind telling me what's going on here?", Hotch asked confused. "That's your brother?", Reid asked him before Sean even got the chance to say something. "Yes.", Aaron said. "Alright then, let me tell you something, sir. Your brother is one hell of an asshole.", the genius said and looked ready to slap Sean again. Morgan saw the look on his face and got up to stand between the two before Reid slapped Hotch's brother, again. "I'm not the asshole here.", Sean said angrily. "You are the only asshole in this room.", Spencer spat angrily and tried to get around Morgan and out of Rossi's grip. But Derek stayed where he was and Dave didn't losen his grip around the hips of his son. "What's going on between you two?", Dave asked with a glare in Sean's direction. He may not know what's going on between them right now but if his son, who would rather talk his way out of everything instead of using violence slapped someone, Aaron's brother to be exact, it had to be a very good reason. "None of your damn business.", the younger Hotchner replied angrily. "It is my business when it concerns my son. So one last time before I do something I might regret, how do you know my son?", David asked furiously. Aaron's brother or not, if that guy doesn't answer him right now, he's going to have Rossi's fist in his face. "You're his dad?", Sean asked nervously and Dave narrowed his eyes at Sean's nervous tone and stared at him with everyone else in the room. "I am.", Rossi said, looking him straight in the eye. "What did you do?", the older Hotchner asked while sending a glare in the direction of his brother. "Nothing!" Sean said defensively and crossed his arms over his chest. "Still a coward?" Reid asked him and started struggling against his dad again. Even though he knew that it was a lost battle because David was clearly stronger than him, the hate towards Sean and need to slap him let Spencer forget it. "I'm not a coward. You were the one who changed his phone number." Sean replied with a aggressive tone in his voice. "Are you calling me a coward right now?" Rossi's son asked with a furious expression on his face, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Yes, I am." "What's going on between you to? How do you even know each other?" JJ asked confused. "Let me tell you a story. I met that asshole over there when I was in college. At first he was really nice and I started to trust him. That was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. When he turned 21 he invited me to celebrate his birthday with him and of course I did it. The next morning I woke up naked in his bed." Spencer started and got interrupted by Morgan. "How old were you?" Derek asked him and looked at Sean with a glare on his face. "Sixteen." Spencer replied and Dave's grip on him tightened. It wasn't because his dad was angry at him, he made a mistake and he knew it. His dad seemed to be more angry at the younger Hotchner brother, which is understandable, considering that Sean had sex with his sixteen year old son while he was an adult. "You had sex with a sixteen year old?" Hotch asked his brother frowning. "Yes, it was a mistake. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing." Sean replied defensively. "Hold on, was it at least consensual?" Morgan asked Reid. "Yes, it was consensual. Anyway two months later I told Sean that I was pregnant with his child. He started insulting me, telling me that I'm a whore and probably had sex with everyone on campus and had no proof that it was his child. I tried to convince him that it was his child, after all he took my virginity and I hadn't had sex with anyone else. He got angry and shoved me which resulted in me falling down and landing on my stomach. I suffered a miscarriage and all he did was leave. No apology or goodbye. He just left." Spencer told his team and no one knew what to say. They all knew that he was able to get pregnant but none of them knew that he hab been pregnant in the past. And out of everyone in the world it had to be Aaron's younger brother. "He's responsible for the miscarriage?" Dave asked angrily and loosened his grip on his son. Spencer nodded and looked at the floor, unable to meet his father's gaze. "You told me something else back then." Hotch said to his brother. "I know, but what was I supposed to say? 'Hey Aaron, I knocked up some sixteen year old genius at cal tech and triggered his miscarriage.'?" Sean asked with a shrug. "Yes, at least that would have been the truth." Aaron told him angrily. "Yeah well, I didn't tell you the truth back then and we all make mistakes." "Mistakes?! Are you kidding me? You triggered my miscarriage. I never even got to know if I would have a son or daughter now." Spencer screamed angrily at him. "You were sixteen. You never would have been able to take care of the child. That child would have destroyed your whole life, you should be thankful for what I did." Sean said and this time no one held him back. The sound of the slap was the only thing that could be heard. The women looked at him, eyes full with disgust and disdain. The men, including Hotch, looked at him eyes full with wrath. "Don't you dare talk about my child this way. You're responsible for the death and you didn't do me any favor. I would have been able to raise my child and I could still have worked here. My life would have carried on normally. A child wouldn't have been in my way." "You didn't know how to care for it." "I know how to take care of a child. I know a lot more about it than you think. I also have my dad who would have helped me to raise the child." "Your father has a job." "I retired when Spencer turned seventeen. I would have retired sooner and helped him. Just because you're not able to take care of a child doesn't mean that Spencer wasn't able to." Rossi said to him with narrowed eyes. "The past is the past and we both made mistakes. Let's just forget it and maybe we can start again?" Sean asked him hightly. "Are you crazy? Start again? You and me?" Reid asked him incredulously. "Yeah, I mean we had a good time until you got pregnant." Sean said and Spencer started laughing hysterically at that. "I think we should go into my office." Hotch said and started walking towards his office, his brother following behind him.

"Are you okay, Spence?" JJ asked him concerned. "Me? I'm perfectly fine." Reid got out between his hysterical laughter. "How about you sit down, Spencer?" Rossi asked and leads his son to the nearest chair. Reid let himself fall into the chair, throwing his head back for laughter, with tears streaming down his face. "Is he okay?" Garcia asked Rossi anxiously. "Yes, give him a few moments. He always starts laughing like that when he's overwhelmed." David answered her. Penelope nodded and Dave and Derek sat down.

A few minutes later Reid finally calmed down and was able to talk again. "Are you okay?" Prentiss asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was a long time ago and Sean doesn't mean anything to me. He could rot in hell for all I care." Spencer said and everyone smiled at him. Maybe this was exactly what he needed all this time. The confrontation with Sean at work wasn't perfect but now that it happened he can finally stop wondering about Sean and try to forget about this part in his life. His unborn child will always be a part of him but the closure he now has was something he needed all those years.


End file.
